the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sargent Savage
Sargent Savage is a BTD (Battle Terminator Droid) that is one of Bradey O'Diesel's accountants, and he leads her droid army. Backstory When Bradey had her droid army constructed she decided to make them a leader. So she created a six-armed Battle Terminator Droid, named Savage. He had his arms and legs made of liquid metal while his body itself was made of machine-phase matter. And then she trained him with Lightsaber combat. And he joined in other battles, he took five other lightsabers as trophies. Bio Savage made his first appearance in Rise of the Jedi Terminator Droid, where Bradey planned to have him help her terminate Blythe Baxter once and for all, he was first dispatched at where he engaged Blythe and the Pets to a duel. But then, in the midst of the duel, Savage revealed his liquid-metal capabilities. In which Penny Ling then fired a few shots at him in a way to confirm he was indeed completely liquid-metal with a mix of machine-phase matter. Savage then appears again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, at the main battle sequence where he fights the Mane 6, Armor, and Cadance; while O'Diesel, Princess Morbucks, The Crusts, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon engage their respective foes, while the rest of the crew are in a firefight with Battle Terminator Droids. The Mane 6, Armor, and Cadance are able to hold their ground for a while but due to Savage having six arms instead of four like Grievous, and being made of liquid metal, they are subdued. But instead of killing them, Savage sends Armor and Cadance into a pillar, knocking them out. While he picks up the Mane 6 by the tails and spins them around before sending them, flying into the wall, critically injuring them. But after Scrooge McDuck uses the lamp to restore things the Mane 6 are completely healed from their injuries. Then in the side story film: The Adventure for the Lost Crystal, Savage learns the pets have heard about an ancient power source, as his droids are sent after them and manage to capture them but then Blythe, Eliza, Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper rush in and help them escape as Savage peruses them. Soon enough engaging Blythe in a duel to the death. And soon enough he out bests Blythe and delivers a fatal stab to the chest. As the pets watch in horror as Blythe falls to the ground, and on her final breath tells them to run. As the pets escape with the others while Savage finally takes Blythe's Lightsaber and adds it to his collection. Then when he learns of the pets are currently searching for the power source, he heads out to pursue them. Where he does catch up at one point, chasing them in a hijacked police cruiser but they manage to give him the slip. Then in The Final Trials of the Eds, as the Eds are given a task to conclude if they're ready to fight the Grand Sith Master, O'Diesel orders Sargent Savage to head to Peach Creek, and wipe out the Cul-de-Sac kids, the Ed's parents, and their teachers. And to leave the Cul-de-Sac in ruins. Savage and a small task force, including the Shotgun Gang fly to the Cul-de-Sac, where Savage tells all of the kids that O'Diesel is taking over so they must either surrender, or die. As most of them arrogantly try to fight Savage but they are no match for the Jedi Hunter Battle Terminator. As Savage once again states they will be given one last chance to surrender. Which Nazz (being the only smartest of the bunch and knowing that they are no match for Savage) wisely surrenders. As Kevin tries to talk her out of it, but Nazz angrily states she's done with him as he only cares about his popularity, bike, and being the best at everything. As she's done with everyone's stupidity, violence as answers for everything, and for treating the Eds so cruelly, regardless if they did money earning schemes. As she walks up to Savage who tells her that she's made the right choice as he'll put in a good word to O'Diesel for her. As 2 of the Commando BTD Units escort Nazz to the ship. Savage once against states they better surrender, or they will all die. As Sarah tries to beat up Savage but each punch she throws is easily avoided and Savage beats her to a pulp, as he then brutally murders all of the kids. While that went on the Shotgun Gang brutally shoot the Kanker Sisters to death, even after they fall to the ground. Then afterward, Savage and his troops proceed to murder the kids and the Eds' parents, then they head to the school where they murder all of the teachers and school crew and destroy the school. Then by the time the Eds finish their mission they get word from the Powerpuff Girls about the massacre as they, The Auto Train and Pony Team, and Team Chugger head to the Cul-de-Sac where they find the whole place in ruins and the bodies of all of the individuals of it. As they find a holo-clip of Savage explaining what he did as he shows videos of what he did to the kids. As he states this is only the beginning as Nazz then appears and begs Eddy to come to find her. After the video ends, the team is so angered by this that T.C. states: "It's time to end this madness, once and for all." Leading to the events of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor". Savage then makes his final stand in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Personality Savage is cold and ruthless, never showing mercy to any enemy. He is very arrogant, but also has a somewhat cowardly side; he tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the enemies of his boss, and will sometimes fight them even when he is in a bad condition. He also has a hatred over humans, equines, etc and believes they are too weak to fight for themselves. He is also not afraid to show cruelty to anyone he finds annoying and hates, and younger individuals are no exception. Physical Appearance Savage has a similar resemblance to General Grievous but is colored metallic silver and gun metal gray. And instead of being able to deploy four arms, his arms can splint into six arms total. Main weaponry *Red Sith Lightsaber *Orange Lightsaber *Yellow curved-hilt lightsaber *Green lightsaber *Blue lightsaber *Purple lightsaber *BN-55 Blaster Pistol *AMT Automag III *Colt King Cobra Revolver *Franchi LAW-12 Shotgun *Sa vz. 61 Škorpion *IMI Galil ARM Assault Rifle Abilities and Skills Savage is an extremely powerful and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist. He is extremely proficient at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Savage can split his arms in thirds, giving him six arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Savage can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. Besides having skill in Lightsaber combat Savage is also a very skilled marksman. And can wield multiple firearms at one time, as he has favors not only to use his main blaster pistol but also has a taste for normal firearms as well. Savage is also a very skilled pilot as he flies his own custom BTD Dogfighter " ", as he's engaged many of the heroes' forces taking out as many fighters as he can, he can even keep in level skill with Blythe Baxter, , , and (who are all good pilots themselves) And due to being made of liquid metal and machine phase matter, he has the ability to imitate other beings after sampling physical contact. And he is immune to gunshots from conventional firearms. And because he's a cyborg and has no human organs, a force crush to his chest has little effect on him. Trivia *Sargent Savage refers Bradey as "Ms. O'Diesel." *Despite wanting to kill all of Bradey's enemies, he mostly targets Blythe Baxter, Jenny Wakeman, and Judy Hopps. *Sargent Savage makes his first appearance in Rise of the Jedi Terminator Droid. *Savage also guest stars in numerous projects, sometimes without O'Diesel being present. Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Machines Category:Battle Droids Category:Battle Terminators Category:Terminators Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Multi-armed characters Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bradey O'Diesel's Accountants Category:Master of Disguise Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Sargeants Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Spear-Users Category:Electro-Staff Users Category:Arrogant characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Bombers Category:Pilots